Time is not a Straight Line
by Lillibetm3
Summary: He was the Doctor. He never went back, never asked a second time. But times change. Rose deserved a second chance – and so did he. He needed a hand to hold, a person to run with, and a heart to love. He needed Rose. 13/13
1. Of all the gin joints in all the world

Written for _solarflar_'s smut prompt in my LJ.

04. Nine meets Rose before the episode _'Rose'_. Romantic smut ensues. She has to forget.

**Time is not a Straight Line**

Chapter One : Of all the gin joints in all the world…

The Doctor was a little surprised when he opened the TARDIS doors and saw that he was back on Earth. Well, maybe _back_ was the wrong word, since technically he hadn't actually left Earth, he'd just sort of moved a bit, apparently. He glanced up at the moon. Different time, slightly different location, but definitely still Earth.

He looked back at the console and a small frown of consideration formed on his brow. He should've landed on Rel 9, one of the twelve planets in the Bandon system, several billion light years away from… he checked his watch… London 2004.

He shook his head and reasoned that more often than not, TARDIS travel was a hit and miss affair. Sort of like playing 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey', but with time and space.

He hesitated in the doorway. He could go back inside, try again, maybe actually reach the Bandon system this time. Not that the Bandon system was all that fantastic, and if he was honest, Rel 9 had been a bit dull the last time he'd visited. So all in all, maybe the TARDIS had his best interests at heart. She usually did.

A cool breeze touched his face and he breathed in the London air; the Thames, buses, people, rain washed pavement, chip shops. His spider sense remained tingle free. No aliens. Well, not unless he counted himself.

He smiled a little. He had a soft spot for Earth, that was his trouble, and he was beginning to think that the TARDIS did too. Why else had she brought him here? Although he figured that he should probably still have a good long talk to her, remind her who was boss. Not just now though. Later. Maybe.

He told himself that he deserved a little down time, maybe even a celebratory drink. After all he'd saved the world; well… he'd had a little help. More than a little.

His smile faded slightly as he stepped out into the fresh night air. He turned and locked the TARDIS door behind him, before slipping his key into his pocket and setting off into the unknown. Seeing the lights of a bar up ahead, and reasoning that it was as good a place as any, he crossed the road and headed over.

~oOo~

Ten minutes later, sitting at the bar, nursing a drink that he didn't really want, listening to music that he didn't particularly like, and quite correctly guessing that he was the oldest person there, he considered going back to the TARDIS and trying again for Rel 9.

Perhaps the real problem was that within only a matter of minutes of walking into the bar, he'd been propositioned by a man, a woman and a… not quite sure. Which for a nine hundred year old he should really have felt flattered by, but for reasons he didn't want to think too deeply over, he just felt… irritated.

The music changed to something not quite so deafening as he took a swig of his drink, swallowed it down without really tasting it, and decided that he definitely was leaving, when he felt someone bump against him. He turned, his eyes dark, but seeing the woman stumble forward he moved quickly, catching her before she had a chance to fall. Even so, she grabbed at his shoulder as his hands set themselves at her waist.

He heard her take an unsteady breath, felt the movement of her breathing under his palms, and tried to ignore the sudden quickening of his hearts as he hid his astonishment away before she had a chance to see it in his face.

"You okay?"

She pushed a hand though her long blonde hair, brushing it back from her face, she looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Sorry," she apologised, straightening up, but not moving her hand from his shoulder. "It's these shoes."

He found his attention straying as his gaze followed the path down her legs to the vampish red killer heels she was wearing. He followed the same path up again, but much more slowly this time, for his sins. When he met her face again, she was smiling a little, clearly aware that he'd been looking a little too closely, but if her smile was anything to go by, she didn't seem to mind.

"Not much good for running," he said quietly.

She looked a little confused for a second, and then grinned. "Oh," she said then nodded. "The shoes, yeah. Not much good for walking either, if I'm honest." She ran her hand down from his shoulder to his elbow, fingers exploring muscle beneath leather. "Thanks for catching me."

"My pleasure." That was true enough.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. "I… do you want to dance?"

He looked over his shoulder, then back to her. "I don't think that's a good idea." Also true, if regrettable.

"Oh." She let go of his arm. "Right." Her smile faded and nervous fingers pushed her hair behind her ear. She took a step back, turned, took a step away.

Immediately he felt a surge of unexplainable loss tear through him. In a second she would be gone, swallowed up by people and time. He might never see her again. Without thinking he got to his feet, reached out and caught her wrist. She stopped and turned around, questions forming in her soft brown eyes.

"I mean…" The feeling of her pulse, beating hummingbird fast against his fingers clouded his mind and he tried to clear his thoughts. "Not in those shoes."

She held his gaze, a slow smile curving her lips into a bright grin as she realised what he meant. "I can fix that," she told him, and reaching out to take hold of his arm so that she could balance, she stepped out of her shoes. She glanced up, her eyes full of laughter. "Better?"

He stared at her for a moment, realising that he couldn't take his eyes off her. "Much better," he said softly. He held out his hand to her, and she took it without question. Silent, he led her away from the bar and over to the dance floor and as if on cue the music changed, a slow and seductive melody filling the warm dark air around them.

He hesitated, understanding that the mood of the music changed things; it invited a different dance entirely. He looked at her, fully expecting to see reluctance in her eyes, but it wasn't there, and that surprised him.

She slipped her hand from his and snaked her arms up around his neck as she moved her body closer to his and rested her head at his shoulder.

He slid his hands to her hips, already certain that this was a mistake he couldn't stop. Unconsciously one of his hands strayed a little, stroking the small of her back in a tentative yet exploring caress.

Warmth radiated from her, and as if she were a fire burning in the chill of winter he found himself drawn closer to her. Even so, he still had the presence of mind to control his body's reaction to the way she moved against him. Although he had to admit it wasn't easy. Mathematical equations were his saviour, at least they were until she sighed softly, her breath warm against his cheek. She swayed gently to the music, her hip brushing his. He stopped breathing.

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him with wide eyes. His jaw tensed, but he didn't look away, not even when her fingernails gently grazed the back of his neck.

She smiled a little. "I'm Rose, by the way," she told him, then licked her lips and waited.

"Hello, Rose," he said and she felt her stomach flutter at the way he made her name sound.

"Hello." She still didn't know his name, and she was beginning to think that he had no intention of telling her. But the way he looked at her… she wasn't even sure that it mattered.

His hand cupped her face despite knowing that he shouldn't. His thumb stroked across the apple of her cheek, holding her attention. "How old are you, Rose?"

He watched her eyes, saw her consider her answer. "Twenty one," she said eventually.

He shook his head, trying to think. "It's 2004… that makes you… seventeen?"

"Almost eighteen," Rose corrected before she could stop herself. Caught out, she lowered her mascara heavy lashes and bit her lower lip. After a second she found bravery enough to look at him again. "Seven weeks," she said honestly. "I'll be eighteen in seven weeks."

His grey-blue eyes were suddenly darker, but they glittered with something un-named, something that drew her in and made her tremble.

His fingers pushed through her hair. "Old enough," he said, his voice possessively dark. And then he pulled her in close against him, his mouth claiming hers, and he was kissing her, kissing her like no one ever had before, or ever would again.


	2. I have always depended on the kindness o

Chapter Two : I have always depended on the kindness of strangers

She offered no resistance to his kiss. He'd thought that she might, and the fact that she didn't surprised him. He would have let her go if she'd given any sign that she didn't want this, he was almost certain he would have.

Instead she opened her lips under the certain pressure of his kiss and allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth to savour her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up on tip toe to meet his kiss. He could taste the warmth of alcohol, but not enough that she didn't know what she was doing, or what he was doing.

He felt her heart racing as her body pushed against his, and his hands tightened their hold on her. He knew that he had crossed a line by taking her into his arms. He wasn't sure when he had decided that he wanted this – wanted her – only that he knew he should end it, but he couldn't.

His hold on common sense and reason was slipping away like sand through his fingers. His desire was dominating his behaviour and he slid his hand to cup Rose's breast, deliberately stroking against her nipple as it hardened into wanton arousal under his touch.

The Doctor knew what he was doing was wrong, but Rose was soft and yielding and tasted of something he could not name but craved with a growing insanity. He also knew that if he didn't stop soon then he wouldn't be able to. Propriety be damned, he'd lower her to the floor, push her up against a wall, or set her on the bar, he didn't know which, but however it happened he knew that he would take her, claim her, make her his. The _how_ wasn't really important, it was the _when_ that consumed him like a fever. The thought of making her his sent fire through his blood, and he couldn't help but imagine how it would feel – being deep and tight inside her as she rocked against him.

Rose moaned softly into his mouth as one of his hands stroked over the curve of her behind, tugging her up against him and in no uncertain terms letting her know exactly where they were heading.

She squeaked in surprise as she felt him hard at her hip. She pulled back abruptly and stared up at him, his message received and quite obviously understood. She was breathless, and her lips were bruised and full, but she said nothing, she just looked at him with eyes that were as heavy with promise as his own.

He brushed a hand down her arm and his thumb stroked against her wrist as they watched each other. He knew that there was no way of stopping this, but he had to slow it down. He swallowed hard. "So, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked.

Rose laughed and shook her head. "You might have the moves, but your chat up lines need work."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she affirmed, although as she stared back into his eyes she was no longer sure.

"What makes you think I'm chatting you up?" he asked, his manner almost teasing as he leant into her, and promises of all that ever could be danced between them.

Hardly daring to breathe, Rose swayed towards him. "Aren't you?" she murmured softly as her eyes fluttered closed and she waited with anticipation for his kiss to return.

And perhaps he would have kissed her again, but a sudden burst of loud cheers and wolf-whistles off to one corner of the room intruded upon the spell of enchantment that they had fallen into. Almost immediately Rose put her head against the Doctor's chest to hide her embarrassment, as he shot a dark and warning glance to a group of heckling women. Like scolded children they quietened at once and went back to their drinks, but they kept a watchful eye.

"Friends of yours?" he whispered against Rose's hair, his arms still holding her.

She looked up and nodded her head, although she seemed a little unsure. "Sort of. They're from work – Henricks." Her voice lowered as she explained further. "It's Maxine's birthday. I shouldn't have come. I don't even like her."

"Then why did you?"

She held his gaze and after a moment she shrugged. "Couldn't face another night in front of the TV with mum, or down the pub with…" She stopped suddenly, glanced away.

"With who?" he pressed, although he already knew the answer. She had a boyfriend, of course. He tried unsuccessfully to quell the stab of jealousy that stirred within him at the thought of her with another man.

She shook her head. "No one," she said blithely, and beamed a smile at him. "Anyway, I'm glad I came. Wouldn't have met you if I hadn't."

"I suppose not."

A silence grew around them, and it was as if the music and sounds of the bar had faded into nothing more than white noise. Eventually Rose reached out to touch the buttons of his leather jacket, in what she hoped was a casual manner.

"You gonna buy me a drink?"

"That wouldn't be a very responsible thing for me to do now would it? You're underage, remember?"

She lifted her chin. "You said I was old enough."

His eyes darkened as he looked at her. "For some things."

A reckless impulse rushed through Rose. "What things?"

The Doctor didn't answer, instead he took her hand in his and with purpose he led her from the dance floor, quickly finding a secluded corner that shielded them from curious eyes of the Henricks girls. Rose stood with her back against the wall and looked up at him, obvious invitation in her eyes.

His body was too close to hers, he knew it, but didn't step back.

She licked her lips. "You're not from around here."

"No."

She wrinkled her nose as she contemplated him. "You're from somewhere up North," she told him.

He nodded. "Something like that."

She grinned, amused by his evasive manner. "Man of mystery, you are."

"Sort of, yeah."

"So you're just passing through then?" She tried and failed to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Travelling," he explained. "It's what I do."

She let out a breath. "Never been anywhere, me. Except Wales with mum, when I was little, an'… I went on a school trip to France once. It rained."

He looked at her, almost soul deep. "You hungry?"

She stared at him, surprised by the question, and then she smiled. "Yeah," she said, holding his gaze. "I'm hungry."

His eyes trailed slowly over her body, and she let him look, wanted him to look. Eventually he met her chocolate brown eyes again and leant in close, his voice at her ear, low and dark, made her tremble.

"Don't wander off."

She couldn't help but smile at the insane idea that she would do such a stupid thing as to leave his side – ever.

"I won't," she told him and watched him head off to the bar and retrieve her shoes. He came back and knelt down in front of her. As he slipped her shoes back onto her feet, his cool fingers absentmindedly caressed her ankles then slowly he slid his hands up her legs. A thumb stroked the back of her knee before he stood up and faced her again.

"Come with me," he invited, and held out his hand to her.

For a moment Rose stared back at him, this strange man whom she knew nothing of, and then she reached out and slipped her hand into his.


	3. You had me at 'hello'

**Chapter Three : You had me at 'hello'**

They stepped out into the night and found themselves in dark, damp, evening air. Thickening clouds had swallowed up the moon, and streetlights illuminated the damp pavements. The faint pulse of music drifted on the night as a stirring wind that carried the promise of rain danced around them, greeting them like a dog does its master, and Rose couldn't help but shiver a little.

The Doctor immediately shrugged off his leather jacket, holding it out to Rose. "Here, put this on."

"It's okay, I'm fine. You… "

"Put it on."

Maybe if her dress hadn't been so short, or if the air hadn't been quite so damp, she might have refused his offer a second time; but she didn't. She took the jacket from his hands and put it on.

It swamped her body, but she was suddenly glad of the warmth that it offered, and wrapped herself up tightly in it. She inhaled the scent of the leather and smiled as she realised that the body heat held in the jacket was his, this mans', this strangers'. She thought about pushing her hands deep into the pockets, but dismissed the idea immediately, instead reaching out and taking hold of his hand again.

He looked first at Rose, then at her hand in his, and he smiled a little before meeting her eyes again. "So what do you want to eat? Anything you want. Just ask."

"Anything?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Anything."

"Chips?" she said hopefully.

He grinned easily. "Chips it is."

She beamed back at him, but when he took a step, she tugged at his hand. "Hang on… wait."

"Something wrong?"

She licked her lips, suddenly nervous. "I can't… I mean… I don't even know your name."

He frowned a little. "You need to know my name before you eat chips with me?"

Rose frowned right back at him, sure that he wasn't as stupid as he was pretending to be. "I need to know your name before I go running off down the back streets of London holding onto your hand."

"Why?"

"Because… I just do." She bit her lower lip as she contemplated him, and wished she'd kept her mouth shut. "You might be an axe murderer for all I know."

"And knowing my name will mean that I'm not an axe murderer?"

She pulled her hand free of his, angry and embarrassed and confused. "This… this is a mistake. I shouldn't have…" She made to take his jacket off, but he stopped her.

"I'm not an axe murderer."

"How do I know that?"

He let out a breath. "You don't. You're just going to have to trust me."

"How can I trust you if you won't tell me your name?"

He sighed, too tired to continue the battle. "Fine. You want my name? I'm the Doctor."

"That's not a name," she said in frustration.

He was silent. For a moment he looked up at the night sky before returning his attention to Rose. "You don't want to know my name," he told her. "What you really want to know is if I'm the man your mother warned you about; the stranger you should never accept sweets from." She stared back at him, silent, and he knew that he'd touched a nerve.

"Are you?" she asked quietly.

He closed the space between them. "Yes."

His hands slipped past the leather jacket to rest at Rose's hips. Pulling her against him, he stroked his hands up her body to cup and caress her breasts as she closed her eyes. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply as she wound her arms up and around his neck. Only when she began to push her body against his, moaning into his mouth, and the scent of her arousal caused his blood to burn with wanting her, did he pull back to look at her.

He stroked his thumb across her soft, full lips, remembering how sweet she tasted. He looked back to her eyes, now blazing with a dark fire he knew he had set alight to.

He took a step back. "I'm everything she ever tried to protect you against. I'm the monster in the shadows, Rose." He took another step back from her. "She was right to warn you about me."

Rose stared at him for a moment, losing herself in his eyes, then she took a step forward, reached out and threaded her fingers into his.

The Doctor looked at her hand then lifted his eyes incredulously. "Rose, didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, I did." She smiled up at him, her eyes bright with stars. "You said _chips_." She tugged his hand and together they ran across the road. "An' lucky for you, I know where they do the best chips in the world."

On the other side of the road he stopped her, spun her around and caught her face in his hands as joy burst through him. "You're fantastic, do you know that?" His hands left her face to slide over her shoulders then down her arms as he drew her closer to him. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

She shook her head, spellbound by him. "Are you going to kiss me again?"

He let her go, looked at her, saw every impossible temptation that she was. "I want to," he told her honestly. "Is that okay?"

Her beaming smile was immediate. "It's more than okay." But instead of moving closer, she drew back a little, stepped out of her shoes and picked them up. She took another step back, then turned on her heel and set off running. "But you're gonna have to catch me first!"

He gave chase instantly, but Rose darted around a corner. The Doctor lost sight of her for a second as a crowd of people spilled out into the night. But he kept running, kept gaining, until eventually he caught up with her. He reached out, grabbed her around the waist and turned her in his arms as he walked her backwards a few steps so that she was standing with her back against a brick wall.

"You cheated."

Breathless, she shook her head. "Did not. You've got longer legs than me. I needed a head start."

He breathed her in. "I'm nine hundred years old. I'm the one who needed the head start."

Rose laughed, dropped her shoes to the ground, and slid her arms around his neck. "You caught me," she reminded him.

"I did," he agreed.

She held her breath, licked her lips. "So you can kiss me."

He leant a little closer, his lips hovering close to hers, but not touching. "Yeah, I can."

She closed her eyes, waited. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into his. "Kiss me."

Slowly, he pressed his lips against Rose's in a tender, soft, chaste kiss, that melted away like a snowflake on warm skin. He drew back, held her gaze and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Rose stared up at him, her heart racing and her eyes wide. "Who are you?"

"I told you, the Doctor."

She licked her lips. "Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor," she repeated quietly.

"Hello."

Unable to stop herself she smiled. "Hello."


	4. Mrs Robinson, you're trying to seduce me

**Chapter Four : Mrs. Robinson, you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?**

They sat huddled up close at a bus stop, open bags of chips in their laps, vinegar scented steam rising up and into the cool night air as they listened to the drone of late night traffic.

"You're right," the Doctor told her before he blew on his chip and bit it in half, "these _are_ the best chips in the world."

Rose shot him a wide grin. "If there's one thing I know, it's chips." She took a chip from his pile and he watched as she put it in her mouth then licked her fingers clean of the salt and vinegar. She looked up, saw him watching her, and smiled. "Yours taste better than mine," she explained.

He frowned, reached across, chose a chip from Rose's pile, and ate it. His frown deepened. "They taste exactly the same."

"Yours taste better," she insisted taking another and repeating the process of licking her fingers clean. The Doctor watched her intently.

She leaned back against the glass of the bus shelter and looked up at the night sky. The clouds had moved on, and the stars appeared as pinpricks of white light shining through midnight-blue velvet.

Rose sighed wistfully and looked at the Doctor. "So what are you then?" Her eyebrow arched with curiosity. "A traveling salesman?"

He stared at her, completely taken aback by her assessment of him. "Why would you think I'm a traveling salesman?"

"You said that you traveled," she reminded him then she shrugged. "My mum had this boyfriend once – Wayne – he used to travel the length and breadth selling door to door." She put another chip in her mouth and ate it. "We have The Encyclopedia Britannica, volumes one to six, thanks to him." She licked her fingers.

He couldn't help but ask. "Why only volumes one to six?"

"He'd drop off a volume every time he was in the area," Rose explained. "Trouble was he was a bit of a lothario – had women all over the place – an' instead of chocolates and flowers he gave them encyclopedias. 'Course, his bosses weren't best pleased when they found out." She picked up another chip. "They sacked him. He's working in a fish factory now."

For a while the Doctor was at a loss for words as he contemplated the fall from grace of Wayne the traveling salesman. But then he realised that Rose's concern lay less with the idea that he might be about to offer her The Encyclopedia Britannica volume seven, and more with the possibility that he too might have the traits of a lothario.

The corner of his mouth curved up into a crooked smile that he tried to keep control of. "I'm not a traveling salesman."

Rose did not look at him, and instead ate another chip. "Good," she said quietly.

They finished their chips in silence, then dropped the greasy bundles of paper in a bin, got to their feet and the Doctor held out his hand to Rose. She took it, and glanced up at his face as she fell into step alongside him, neither really caring where they were headed, only that they were together.

Before too long it began to rain, a sudden unexpected downpour that caught them off guard. Still holding onto Rose's hand the Doctor broke into a run, crossed a road and pulled Rose into the shelter of a shop doorway.

"Should be okay here for a while," he explained, looking at the heavy rain and then back to Rose.

Rose let go of his hand and pushed her damp hair away from her face. When she glanced at the Doctor she saw he was looking at her with an intensity that made her heart race.

The Doctor's gaze raked slowly over Rose's body, taking in every detail, every curve. Her bare legs were wet with rain and the street lights gave her an almost golden glow. Her dress, under his jacket, was damp and clung to her thighs in a most provocative manner. He swallowed hard, licked his lips and continued his audacious and blatant scrutiny of her body until finally he met her eyes again.

Rose leaned back, held his gaze and did not blink. "When you do that… when you look at me like that, it almost feels like… like you're touching me."

The Doctor refused to look away. "Maybe that's because I want to touch you."

Rose held her breath for a moment. The small distance between herself and the Doctor suddenly seemed unbearably vast. "Then why don't you?" she asked quietly, her eyes darkening as she stared back at him.

The Doctor moved slowly, closing the space between them, only stopping when his body was pressed up close against hers. He reached out with cool fingertips and traced her mouth, gently exploring her soft, wanton lips. He let his hand fall to brush the length of her neck and push past the leather jacket she wore. His eyes darted to Rose's, watching her reaction as he softly cupped one breast in his hand, and his thumb stroked agonisingly slowly across one hardening nipple.

Rose's eyes fluttered closed and she allowed herself to fall into the pleasures that the Doctor's caress elicited throughout her body. She couldn't quite believe her response was so intense from only his touch. Nothing had ever felt like this, no man had ever made her feel so ready, so filled with want and need, and so completely sure of her willingness to take the next step.

The Doctor pushed his fingers through her hair, tilted her head slightly and claimed her mouth in a kiss that was far from innocent. Her lips parted under his gentle coaxing and with a dark sound of pleasure he slid his tongue into her mouth to taste her.

Rose's hands wrapped around his neck, clinging to him as he kissed her deeply. She pressed her body to his and as she moved against him she felt him stir, hard and insistent at her hip. She knew that she had to have been taken by some kind of madness, and that there were probably a hundred different reasons why she should stop this right now, but she didn't care, not at all. She wanted this, wanted _him_, more than she had ever wanted anything or anyone.

The Doctor's lips left Rose's and he lowered his head to trail kisses down her throat and to the sweet hollow at the base of her neck where her pulse raced. A moment later he pulled back, distance finding its way between them as he met Rose's cloudy eyes and waited, his eyes dark and fathomless.

Silent, Rose slid her hands down from around his neck and stared up at him. She felt sanity creeping its way back to her, and she tried to steel her heart against it. She bit her lip hard.

"Rose." He moved close again, softly kissing her forehead.

"I don't…" She closed her eyes for a heartbeat and began again. "I don't… do… _this_."

He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up so that she could do nothing but meet his eyes. "I know," he said, and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Neither do I."

She tried to turn her face to capture his kiss, but he moved before she could. She stared back at him. "I have a boyfriend," she whispered quietly.

He nodded. "I know."

She stared back him, not even caring to ask how he knew, and a tear of frustration fell from the corner of one eye. "An' you're too old for me."

He leaned in closer, pressed cool lips to her cheek and kissed away her teardrop. "Far too old," he agreed.

She reached out and her fingers curled under the hem of his jumper. When he didn't try to stop her she gently scratched at his skin with her fingernails.

He hissed in a breath, closed his eyes, and Rose's hand slowly drifted lower. But before she could touch him, he caught her hand in his. She looked up suddenly, finding his eyes darker than she had ever seen them.

"I'm sure," she whispered.

He nodded. "I know. So am I. But… not here."

She pulled her hand free of his and glanced into the night beyond the doorway. It was no longer raining. She looks back at him. "Why not here?"

"Because I say so." He touched her face, a tender caress. "I don't want to have sex with you, Rose."

His words cut sharply at Rose's heart and she felt tears of anger and humiliation prick at her eyes. She turned her face away from him.

Realising his mistake the Doctor reached out and held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I didn't mean…" He saw the doubt he had placed in her and hated himself for it. "Rose," he said softly. "I meant that I want to make love to you. I want to explore every inch of your body. I want to touch you and kiss you. I want to make you tremble when I push myself inside you and I want to make you scream my name when I bring you to orgasm."

Rose stared up at him, her heart racing, her breathing shallow. She licked her suddenly dry lips and found that she couldn't contain her smile.

The Doctor let her go. "Rose?"

She moved close to him. "Your chat up lines… they're getting better."


	5. I'll make him an offer he can't refuse

**Chapter Five : I'll make him an offer he can't refuse**

The Doctor smiled a little then leant in close and softly kissed Rose's lips before drawing back slightly, his blue-grey eyes meeting hers.

"Rose, if this is going to happen…"

"It is," she interrupted.

His eyes glittered with dark fire at the note of absolute certainty that rang in her voice. He lowered his head so that his lips brushed against her throat and he breathed in the scent of her as one of his hands moved to sit possessively at her hip.

"I want you to be sure."

"I am sure." She swayed close against him, her hands coming between them to rest on his chest, wanting him to believe her. "I want this. I want you. I've never been more sure of anything." She lifted her eyes and stared up at him as she slowly, deliberately, let one hand run down to his jeans zip. Her fingers brushed against his hardening erection, firmly held behind black denim and metal. Her tongue flicked to the corner of her mouth as she smiled. "Feels like you're sure too."

The Doctor couldn't help but push into her touch, and encouraged, Rose stroked him a little more firmly, her fingers tracing and exploring. He growled and caught Rose's hand in his holding her motionless against him, and stared deep into her eyes.

"Keep that up and I'll take you right here, right now," he warned her darkly, then lifted her hand to his mouth and pressed cool lips to her heated pulse, his eyes never leaving hers. "And as fantastic as that would be… it wouldn't be enough. I want more than that, an' I think you do to."

He released her hand and Rose leaned back against the doorway, her heart racing at his words and a fire burning under her skin. She licked her lips and continued to stare at him. "So it's 'look but don't touch', yeah?"

He nodded. "For now."

She smiled slowly, slipped off the Doctor's leather jacket and handed it back to him. "In that case you'd better have this back."

He frowned a little but put the jacket back on. "Why?"

"Because if you're not going to touch me, then I at least want you to be able to see what you're looking at," Rose admitted and stepped out of the shop doorway and into the cool embrace of the night. She spun around to face him. "Coming, Doctor?"

Slowly, he followed her into the night, his step almost predatory and his eyes tracing over her body with an undisguised hunger.

"Rose."

Watching him, she walked backwards a few steps, her blood on fire from the way he was looking at her. She bit back a smile, fully aware as she was that her little white dress clung to each and every curve, and that the cool night air, as well as the Doctor's dark, intense watchfulness, had brought her nipples to tight peaks of arousal.

"Like what you see, then?"

He made to touch her, draw her back to him, but she darted out of his reach. She heard him growl in frustration, and a surge of heat swept through her body at the sound.

"_Rose_,"

She licked her lips and let out an unsteady breath, certain that no one said her name the way he did. "It's not far from here," she whispered, taking another step back.

"What isn't?"

She opened the clasp of her tiny gold-sequined wrist purse, and removed a key. It glinted under the light of the street lamp.

Her heart racing, she looked from the key to the Doctor. "Where I live."

He was silent for a moment. "We'd be alone?"

"Yeah, we'd be alone." Rose nodded. "My mum…" She bit her bottom lip and began again. "Her mate Sharon's getting married, they've gone to Brighton for a Hen weekend. So… if you want to…"

"I want to."

~oOo~

Rose pushed open her front door, switched on the hall light and kicked off her shoes. The Doctor followed a footstep behind her and closed the door behind them.

She heard the click of the lock, closed her eyes for a heartbeat to steady her nerve, then turned slowly around so that she was facing him. "Well, this is it, 'home sweet home'," she said quietly.

For a second they contemplated each other in silence before Rose turned to walk through to the living room, the Doctor following behind her.

"Would you like a drink?" She glanced over to a small cabinet that was tucked away in one corner of the room. "Not sure what we've got but…"

"Tea," the Doctor said. "Milk an' two sugars."

Rose lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "Tea?"

"It's a superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin – fantastic stuff.""

Rose laughed, a wide smile lighting up her face and her body relaxing. "Actually, I could murder a cup of tea, too."

She headed into the kitchen and again the Doctor followed. He leaned back against a cupboard to wait, as Rose slipped her wrist purse off and put it down alongside her front door key. She filled the kettle with water from the tap, then set about collecting together the mugs, milk, sugar and tea bags she needed.

While Rose waited impatiently for the water to boil she kept her back to the Doctor and tapped her fingernails on the bench top, then she opened her glittery gold purse and removed her mobile, idly checking it for messages.

Having decided that he had waited long enough, the Doctor moved to stand behind Rose, his body drifting close to hers. The kettle switched itself off and Rose stilled immediately, sensing the Doctor even before his touch came to her shoulder and smoothed down her bare arms. His fingers brushed over hers and he removed the phone from her hand, setting it down and pushing it slightly away. He pressed a kiss to the curve of her shoulder and Rose closed her eyes, leaning back against him as his hands settled at her hips, pulling her closer to him.

He lowered his head so that his lips brushed against her neck, his teeth gently grazing her as his kisses explored her skin. As he held her, he whispered dark promises at her ear, telling her such wicked things that a fire surged through her blood. Rose bit her lip to stop herself from crying out and breaking the spell he was wrapping her up in. She could not quite believe just how much she wanted this man, this stranger. She had never felt desire like this and it surprised her. In truth she had never really believed that such desperate and reckless want had existed – until now.

The Doctor's hands moved from Rose's hips to slowly stroke up her ribcage and gently cup her breasts. He rubbed his thumbs across her nipples until they were tormented into aching peaks and Rose trembled from his touch. He kissed the hollow at the base of her neck where her pulse raced, and with that kiss Rose could no longer keep silent. Her breath caught in her throat and she gave a soft moan of building desire. She moved a little and could not prevent a glorious smile when she felt him hard and urgent against her hip, and heard the low moan that he gave as she pushed her body close to his.

Rose would have turned, wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck and brought his mouth down to hers, kissing him desperately, except that it was at that moment her mobile began to ring; successfully shattering the dark and illicit silence they had wrapped themselves in.

The Doctor glanced at Rose's mobile and when he saw the name that flashed on the screen he felt a cold surge of jealousy rip through him. Such emotions he could usually hold in control, but not now, control was impossible now. Rose was in his arms, she was soft and warm and yielding, and the scent of her arousal was everywhere. She was _his_ and the thought of anyone else having a claim on her burnt an almost uncontrolled jealousy through both of his hearts.

He kissed her neck and felt her pulse jump. "Answer it."

She shook her head. "No."

He tightened his hold on her, pulled her firmly against him so that she could feel the strength of his desire for her. "I said… _answer it_."

She licked her lips, picked up the mobile and pressed the answer button. "Hey Mickey…" She closed her eyes for a second and tried to steady her breath as the Doctor's hands stroked down her body to sit again at her hips. "Um… yeah. I'm home." The Doctor nudged Rose's feet apart, widening her stance. "It was okay, I was just tired that's all." She bit her lip as the Doctor slid a hand up her thigh, his fingers edging under the hem of her dress. "Look Mickey, I'll ring you in the morning yeah? No don't… I know but…" The Doctor's fingers reached higher. "Because I'm tired." She let out a breath. "Okay… goodnight." She swallowed hard. "Yeah…me too."

Hanging up, she set the phone back down onto the bench and pulled herself free of the Doctor, turning around to face him, her anger rising. "I shouldn't have done that. He doesn't deserve that. He's my boyfriend, _he's_ the one I should be sleeping with – not you."

The Doctor took a step forward. "You're mine."

"No I'm bloody not!" Hot, angry tears of frustration threatened at Rose's eyes.

The Doctor's own anger flared. "You know what, you're right – you should be sleeping with Mickey. But you're not, an' do you know why?"

Rose took a step forward. "Shut up."

"Because he doesn't make you feel alive – I do."

"I said shut up."

"You feel it every time I touch you, every time I kiss you… every time you close your eyes and imagine how it's going to feel when I…"

"Shut up!"

She lifted her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist before she could, pulling her in close and wrapping her up in his arms. She did not struggle, instead she let him hold her and eventually she drew back a little to stare up into his eyes, accepting the truth he had made her face up to.

The Doctor released her, letting her take a step away from him. She said nothing, only turned and walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and into the hall. The Doctor straightened his shoulders and followed her.

He found her standing in her bedroom, her arms wrapped tight about herself as though she was deep in thought. When she realised that he was standing in the room with her she let her arms fall back to her side and she contemplated him in silence for a moment before a slow smile came into bloom at the corner of her mouth.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom," she whispered.

He let his eyes trail over her body. "Yes, there is."

Rose pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Well, anything could happen."

The Doctor's eyes grew dark and he took a step forward. "Yes."


	6. Mama always said, life was like a box of

**Chapter Six : Mama always said, 'life was like a box of chocolates'**

Closing the small distance between them, the Doctor reached out and cupped Rose's face in his hand. His long fingers pushed through her soft blonde hair as he tilted her face up a little and his thumb gently stroked across the apple of her cheek.

"No more games," he whispered.

Finding herself unable to look away from the intensity of his gaze Rose stared back at him, her heart racing. She moistened her lips. "No."

He let his hand fall from her face and he shrugged off his jacket, throwing it to a nearby chair. He removed his boots and socks, and pulled off his jumper, casting it to the floor. Only then did he return his attention to Rose, taking her face into his hands once more.

"I want you." His voice was heavy with desire as he drew her closer to him.

Spellbound, Rose watched as the Doctor's eyes darkened to the colour of diamond and quartz. His lips hovered barely above hers and his body, hard and tense, left her in no doubt of his desire for her. She could not help but tremble, not with fear, but with the strength of longing that surged through her body at the way he looked at her.

"Want you too," she told him and closed her eyes as his mouth claimed hers.

Even though she had known that the Doctor was about to kiss her, she was not prepared for the intensity that swept through her. It was as if she had been thrown into a maelstrom, a storm, a breathtaking destiny from which there could be no escape. Blindly she reached out to hold onto the Doctor, to anchor herself to him for fear that she would be swept away by whatever force of nature that it was that had so suddenly and violently torn through her heart.

His kiss was firm and sure, all the while guiding but not forcing her into anything she was not willing to accept. His tongue flicked across her lower lip and Rose moaned softly, opening her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

The soft sounds of her pleasure was all the encouragement he needed, as his hands slipped from her face to her shoulders and down the length of her arms, his touch cool and exploring. Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew that he had wanted to take this slower, to savour each moment with her. But the longer he held Rose in his arms, kissed her, tasted her, felt the fluttering beat of her heart, the more he began to realise that the fire that was building between them was not something that either of them could restrain or control.

In turn Rose's eager hands wrapped themselves up and around the Doctor's neck, wanting, needing him to be closer. She raked her fingernails through his short cropped hair and delighted at the moan of want that he fed her hungry mouth. Encouraged, she smoothed her hands down over his chest, her fingers spreading out like stars as she caressed his skin.

Slowly Rose let one of her hands move lower, down past the Doctor's belt buckle and then lower still, her fingers ghosting against his erection. With a groan of desire the Doctor pushed into her hand, and having been given such obvious permission, Rose's touch suddenly became more sure, more exploring. She traced the outline of the Doctor's erection and even under the restraint of denim she found him more than adequate, more so when she felt him harden even further as her hand stroked against him. He moaned into her mouth and she couldn't help but smile under his kiss at the reactions she was causing in him. Desire swept through her body and she grew bold, daring, her fingers pulling open the button of the Doctor's jeans with clear intent.

The Doctor broke their kiss and caught her hand in his, dark eyes meeting hers. She stared wordlessly up at him, her breathing shallow. Trembling, she licked her lips and saw his attention narrow to her mouth.

"Doctor…" She whispered his name and caught her breath as he leant in close, resting his forehead against hers as he looked at her.

His cool breath touched her cheek and Rose's heart jumped, aching as she was for the return of his kiss. Before she even realised it, the Doctor had turned her around so that she was standing in front of him, her back to his chest. He wrapped her up in his arms, holding her close against him and lowered his mouth to her throat, breathing in the scent of her.

Rose closed her eyes and gave herself up entirely to the sensations that were sweeping through her body. The Doctor's large hands leisurely explored her, caressed her, learned her, stroking from hip to waist and finally to her breasts, where his fingertips skilfully teased her nipples into aroused peaks.

No longer able to remain silent in his game of pleasure and torture Rose cried out softly. "Please… Doctor, _please_."

The Doctor moved slightly, his erection brushing against Rose's hip, making her catch her breath. Carefully he swept back her blonde hair and let his mouth trail across her cheek before brushing soft kisses to her throat. His teeth grazed her skin ever so slightly, then he drew back a step.

Trembling a little, Rose bit her lip to stop herself from crying out at the sudden loss of him. But a second later relief swam through her blood when she felt the Doctor's hands at her shoulders, and he slowly pushed down the narrow straps of her dress. In silence the Doctor smoothed his hands down the length of Rose's arms as he gently eased her dress down to her hips, letting it fall to the floor. Unbidden, Rose stepped out of the dress as it pooled around her feet, and taking a steadying breath she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the Doctor's cool fingers unhook the clasp of her bra.

Again, she felt him push the straps over her shoulders and down her arms, but this time her nerves got the better of her and at the last moment she crossed her arms in front of herself, catching the bra before it had a chance to fall.

The Doctor leant in close to her, his voice soft at her ear as he trailed cool fingertips down her spine. "Don't be afraid." He kissed the curve of her shoulder. "I won't hurt you."

"I know, I just…" She glanced over her shoulder at him then slowly turned around to face him, her insecurities shining bright in her eyes.

"You're beautiful, Rose." He reached out, stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and watched her with dark and intense eyes. "Let me see you," he whispered softly.

She held her breath then let it out as the corner of her mouth twitched into a shy smile and she let the bra fall away, her arms moving to her sides.

The Doctor moved closer, one of his hands settled at the small of Rose's back; the other cupped her face as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her lips softly. Rose leant into the kiss, her arms moving up and around the Doctor's neck, drawing him closer to her, even as she reached up onto her toes.

The Doctor let his hand drop from Rose's cheek to gently caress and then cup her breast, his thumb stroking in maddening little circles around one nipple. Desire shooting through her body, Rose broke the kiss, closing her eyes and trying to think straight. She felt the Doctor trail unhurried kisses down to her breast, and then take one nipple into his mouth where he sucked it softly.

Pushed over the edge, Rose cried out, her hand moving to hold his head at her breast, fingers pushing through his cropped hair. Pleasure and heat coursed through her blood at the soft, slow tug of his mouth at her breast. Her eyes fluttered open and transfixed she watched him, a soft and betraying sound of desire escaping her as she did so.

And then quite suddenly the Doctor swept her up into his arms and carried her over to her bed. He set her down carefully and moved to cover her, kissing his way down her body as Rose whimpered beneath him. He traced patterns with his fingertips across her stomach, and then slipped lower. Only when he stopped did she look down and meet his questioning gaze.

"Rose…" He whispered her name and she felt her body respond. She was hot and wet and silently screaming to have him inside her.

She let out a puff of breath. "I don't…" She closed her eyes for a second, trying to think.

"Rose?" The gentle tone of his voice made her look at him.

"I don't have any condoms, but I'm on the pill, so…" She let out a shaky breath, still amazed that this man, this stranger, could have such an effect on her.

The Doctor hesitated for a second and Rose held her breath. After a moment he leant forward and pressed a kiss first to her stomach, then to her hipbone. Looking up he met her hooded gaze and saw the passion in her eyes.

"I can't get you pregnant," he told her.

Rose stared back at him for a moment, then her eyes fluttered closed and she lifted her hips as the Doctor hooked his thumbs into the sides of her white lace knickers and slowly dragged them down.


	7. I'll have what she's having

**Chapter Seven : I'll have what she's having**

Dropping the lacy knickers to the floor the Doctor moved to stand at the side of the bed, and slipped out of his black jeans. He smiled a little as Rose's eyes caught his, before her curious gaze drifted lower. He let her appraise him for a while, but when her nerve faltered and she glanced away, a soft blush creeping into her cheeks, he smiled a little more and returned to the bed.

He moved so that he was above her, his arms taking his weight. He leant in close and kissed his way up to her ear. "See something you like?" he whispered and pulled back to meet her eyes.

Rose's breasts and stomach flushed to a deeper shade of pink under the intensity of the Doctor's gaze. She suddenly felt incredibly young and naïve, but then, because of the way he looked at her, whatever insecurities she had quickly vanished – and in a heartbeat all she felt was wanton and desired. She licked her lips and stared back at him, determined that she wasn't going to allow him to tease her.

"I see something I _want_," she corrected and moved her legs so that he lay between them, his erection firm against her belly. The Doctor's reaction was instant, he hissed in a breath and closed his eyes, desire flaring through him. If he had thought himself hard and aroused before, he had been mistaken.

He opened his eyes to stare back at Rose and in that moment they each understood one thing with absolute clarity; there was no going back, not for either of them.

The Doctor slowly lowered his mouth to Rose's, taking hers in a gentle kiss that was unhurried, patient and tender. As he kissed her soft full lips he pushed the fingers of one hand through her hair, his thumb softly stroking her cheek. With each of their heartbeats their desire escalated, their kisses becoming a little firmer, their bodies moving against each other with a growing craving, a need that would not be denied.

With a soft moan Rose opened her mouth, allowing the Doctor's kiss to deepen as she gave herself up to him willingly, even eagerly. She settled her hands at his shoulders, holding him close and exploring the tense muscles she found under his cool skin. She slipped one hand to the nape of his neck, her fingertips moving through his short hair. She lightly scraped her fingernails down his back and he groaned into her mouth as she did so. A rush of passion flooded through her body at the sound and she instinctively dug her nails into the curve of his arse, pulling him close, wanting him closer still.

The Doctor tore his mouth from Rose's and cried out her name, making it sound like nothing she had ever heard before. She stared up at him and he did not look away. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, and they were filled with fire and stars. His gaze was intense and only for her, the world fell away and in that moment it was as if they were all that existed. Staring back at him, her heart racing, her body on fire, she trembled in his arms and found herself wondering if her entire life had been leading up to this one moment.

He moved leisurely, his lips pressing slow, deep, lingering kisses against the pulse that raced at her throat. Rose held her breath, sure that the soft graze of his teeth against her skin would at any moment become a bite of possession, but it did not come. He was careful not to mark her, although she could feel the restraint he was having to call on in order to hold back.

Frustrated by his delicate torment of her, Rose arched against him, her fingernails scratching down his back, silently pleading for him to take whatever he wanted of her. She wanted the fire she had seen in his eyes, she wanted to burn. Hoping that she could make him understand her need, she grazed her teeth against his skin then bit his shoulder, feeling him shudder against her as pleasure rushed through each of them.

The Doctor tensed and growled a warning at her ear then moved swiftly, he caught her wrists and lifted her arms above her head, pinning her with his body. He lowered his lips to her throat and licked her heated skin, whispering dark and soft against her fluttering pulse.

"I know what it is you're trying to do, but it won't work. You can bite and scratch all you like." He kissed her shoulder then met her wide eyes. "I won't mark you Rose – I can't."

Defiant, Rose drew one leg up over the Doctor's hip and rocked against him. "I _want _you to."

He hissed in a breath, closing his eyes for a second as he tried to control the sudden rush of want that shot through him. Then he looked at her under him, his breath coming hard and fast. "And I want to, believe me I do." He moved so that he held her wrists in one hand as his other trailed down her body, exploring one breast, cool fingers circling the nipple. "But I can't, and you know why I can't." He let his fingers stroke the soft curve of her stomach. "You're not mine, Rose."

Rose closed her eyes, frustrated tears dampening her lashes as she tried to push the real world away. She did know. Of course she did. He was protecting her, making sure that she didn't have to explain away the marks of a lover written across her skin; tell-tale signs that a mother and a boyfriend would demand explanation for.

Yes, as much as it hurt her heart, she understood. This was their secret. Their time. And it would be over too soon.

She opened her eyes and stared back at him through tear filled eyes. "I am… yours though," she whispered brokenly, her breath catching.

The Doctor held her gaze for a moment as her words almost stopped both his hearts. Letting go of Rose's wrist he brushed her cheek softly with the back of his hand and finally he admitted the truth he had carried silently in his hearts for far too long.

"And I'm yours."

He leant in close and kissed away her tears, then with unhurried, ardent attention he bestowed similar tortures to her bruised lips, her collarbone, the curve of her shoulder, and finally he took the nipple of one breast into his mouth. He lavished the sensitive peak with teeth and tongue then drew it into his mouth and sucked on it until Rose arched and gasped beneath him, making sounds that he knew he would carry with him to his grave.

Taken by sudden urgency the Doctor moved down her body, pushing her legs apart and settling between them. He met her eyes with his own, holding her gaze until he saw her skin blush and heard her breath catch in anticipation. He gave a dark smile, certain that she understood his intentions. Then silently, blatantly, he let his gaze drift leisurely down Rose's body, taking in all her beauty and locking it in his hearts forever.

Gently, tentatively, he placed one hand on her left knee, slowly brushing his fingertips down her thigh as Rose opened herself further for him. His eyes darted to hers and he watched her bite her bottom lip, but she held his gaze.

Leaning closer, and following the path of his fingertips he trailed kiss after kiss down the warm soft skin of her inner thigh. Drawing out the moment, he smiled to himself as he heard Rose catch her breath before he moved to torment her right thigh with equal pleasures. He reached out to touch her center, stroking against the damp curls then pushing further, deeper into the warm, wet heat of her.

Rose gasped suddenly at the intimacy of his touch, her hips jerking away from him, her breath catching. Instantly the Doctor pulled back, afraid that he'd somehow hurt her. His concern for her flooded through him as he searched her eyes for explanation.

"Rose?"

She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed by her bodies' childish reaction. With a stifled sob she tried to roll free of him, but he held her firm.

"Rose? " he whispered her name softly, wanting her to understand that she had nothing to fear from him. "Rose, look at me."

She lowered her hands from her face and looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. If you don't want to do this then…"

"I do," Rose insisted. "I… I want this. It's just…" She let out a puff of air, looked at the Doctor and began again, her voice falling into a quiet admission. "No one's ever touched me like that before."

The Doctor frowned a little and held her gaze for a moment. "No one?"

Rose shook her head, hating her inexperience and certain that she must seem utterly childish in his eyes. "I've only ever slept with two people, an' they didn't… do that. It's always been just sex, but that's not what this is. This… it feels different." She stopped, unable to continue and glanced away from his scrutiny of her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he told her. "Don't _ever_ be sorry." He moved closer, his fingers again seeking out her center, the tip of one finger pushing into her to touch her clit. He pressed against it and looked at Rose, his eyes so dark that she thought they were almost black. "I'm going to be the first man to kiss you right _here,_ Rose." He stroked her clitoris and watched her eyes flutter closed for a moment.

Rose lifted her hips. "Please."

He continued to stroke her, his fingers now slippery and coated with warm sweet wetness. "Then I'm going to lick and suck and bring you to orgasm in my mouth." He slid two long fingers inside her.

"Oh God." Rose's hands gripped the sheets at her side as her body writhed against the Doctor's hand.

"And you're going to scream my name when you come, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Rose lifted her hips as a third finger was pushed into her. "Oh… God." Her eyes opened wide and she stared at him, her heart pounding. "Please, _please_… now."

Done with his maddening exploration of her he pulled his fingers from her body and she whimpered at the loss. He lowered his head to hover close to her core and breathing her in he growled softly, the scent of her obvious arousal almost blinding his senses.

The temptation suddenly too much, he slid his tongue between the soft, damp curls, pushing forward as he did so. He gave a moan of desire as the tip of his tongue discovered Rose's clitoris, half hidden, yet already a risen bud. He moved closer still, and sucked the hardening pearl into his mouth, his tongue circling it with a measured control. Although the second he tasted her flavour, swallowed it down and craved more, he realised that the need to devour her was overwhelming, and control was something he would lose sooner rather than later.

The noises Rose made at each ardent suck and lick from his mouth were just about driving him over the edge, but as much as he wanted to sink into her body and find the release he so desperately craved, he refused to abandon her unfulfilled. So with a renewed determination he held her hips firm against the bed and pushed deeper into her, his tongue darting and circling and sucking, searching for the sweetness that he could taste at the edge of his consciousness.

It wasn't too long before he felt Rose's body tense and she fought against his restraint of her hips, wanting to lift them higher, to be closer to his devouring mouth. One of her hands came to the back of his head, holding him just _there, _and the Doctor could not help but grin madly against her core at the notion that she feared he might forsake his task.

But then all he knew was that she had screamed his name as her orgasm rushed through her body, fire and ice searing her skin. He let her ride out the storm, tasting the sweetness he had waited so long for then he pulled back and stared down at her glistening body. He had never seen anything so exquisite.

When her breathing had eased a little and the race of her heart had slowed, he watched her open her eyes to stare up at him. She smiled with a decadence that made his hearts ache with want, and only then did he lean over her body, dropping soft kisses to her breasts, throat, face and finally her bruised lips. He drew back slightly and looked at her.

"Feel what you do to me," he whispered against her mouth. "Touch me."

Without hesitation Rose's fingers wrapped around the Doctor's erection and he dragged in a ragged breath as she explored him, stroked him.

With a sweet smile she stroked her fingertips across the head of his cock, seeking out precious jewels of his pre-cum and smearing them against her fingers as the Doctor groaned at the intimate touch, falling deeper into desire.

Rose let go of his cock and lifted her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean as he watched her with dark eyes.

Lost now, he moved to cover her body with his as Rose opened herself up to him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and raked her fingernails down his back as with a dark groan of pleasure, the Doctor pushed deep inside her.

tbc


	8. She's so beautiful and I'm well look

**Chapter Eight : She's so beautiful, and I'm... Well, look at me!**

One sure movement and he was inside her, buried to the hilt. His eyes closed for a moment and he let out a ragged breath, as too long controlled desire rushed through him. She was so warm, so tight, and the scent of her arousal was everywhere.

Breathless, Rose stared back at him, her wide eyes searching his face as she felt him thicken and pulse inside her. He pulled her close, his lips kissing her throat, his tongue flicking against her fluttering pulse as he breathed her in. Control barely his he pulled back, this time almost entirely withdrawing from her center, then slammed back into her, deeper even than before, making her cry out even as she clung to him, wanting him closer, deeper still. She smoothed her hands over his back and up to his shoulders, her fingers stroking against tense muscle before she grazed the nape of his neck with her fingernails.

The Doctor had expected the sensation of being inside Rose to feel amazing, but it was so much more than that. It felt almost as if she had made him complete, as though in her he had found a missing part of himself, a part so vital that he could scarcely believe he had lived so long without it – without _her_.

He leant in and captured her lips, opened them with the pressure of his own, kissed her until Rose thought her heart would burst, and she wasn't quite sure she cared if it did. But then he broke the kiss and she took a breath that made her head rush, or perhaps that was just his kiss.

Before he could stop himself the Doctor pulled out of her tight warmth, then pushed back in deeper, the movement fierce, as savage instinct and need stirred within him, blinding him. Rose was like nothing he had ever known. She was tight, hot and slick, and as he moved he could feel her arousal coating his cock as he stretched her. She was fire beneath him, around him, even in his blood.

He drew an unsteady breath and licked his lips, hoping for a moment of control, but the taste of her was still heavy upon his mouth and it broke him. With a dark growl he moved again, deep, hard and barely able to think of anything except making her his. Now. Always. Forever. His.

The Doctor caressed Rose's breast with one hand, his cool fingers tormented her nipple into such bliss that it made her arch into his touch, all the while making noises that did nothing to calm his blood.

Rose closed her eyes and threw her head back, a wordless cry screaming from her heart at the Doctors desperate claiming of her. His movements were a steady in and out, but each withdrawal was countered by a deeper return. Rose had never felt herself so completely taken by a lover, but her body responded instinctively to his. She felt herself become slick and wet where he pushed deeply into her, until each firm thrust seemed easier to take than the last. Soon she was lifting her hips to meet his, dragging her fingernails down his back and encouraging him with fevered cries as her body burned under him.

The Doctor lifted his weight off her slightly and his eyes locked with hers as he slipped one hand between their bodies, his long fingers seeking out her core. Rose caught her breath as the Doctor's thumb stroked her clit over and over, driving her mad as he thrust repeatedly into her, his own rhythm becoming more urgent.

She arched up into his touch, her hands holding onto his shoulders as the tightening, fluttering sensation inside her swept through her body with breathtaking speed. All it took was one more push and she broke, the intensity of her orgasm making her gasp for breath as her body shuddered repeatedly through waves of pleasure.

Her hands moved to grasp desperately into the bed sheets and she bucked against him, hearing his dark growl of satisfaction as he followed her over the edge and came hard inside her. His cock pulsed over and over, his seed surged deeply inside her, colder than she had expected.

She remembered in that moment that he had told her he couldn't make her pregnant, and for half a second she wondered if it was true, wondered if it mattered, wondered what it would feel like to have his child growing inside her… But then he kissed her, his tongue pushing into her mouth, and such flights of fancy were forgotten as he swallowed her cries and her body burned under him as she gave herself up to him completely.

~oOo~

The Doctor lay beside Rose, watching her sleep, his head propped up by one arm. There was an alarm clock by the bedside but he had paid it no heed, unwilling as he was to glance away from his sleeping beauty even for a second. And yet, he was aware that time was moving on, as was its want, for no matter how he tried to ignore it the clock, like a steady metronome, announced the death of each precious second.

Careful not to wake her, he reached out with one hand and gently touched Rose. He trailed one fingertip from her softly parted lips, down her throat, across the curves of her breasts to her stomach, where he painted invisible words of his language across her skin as she drifted through dreams.

Even as he touched her, he tried to convince himself that the words he was covering her body in were little more than random patterns and nonsense. But of course they weren't, they were so much more than that. They were words he could never say, would never say, had no right to say, but they burned within his unworthy hearts all the same.

He knew that he was going to have to fix what had happened between him and Rose. He had always known, right from the moment he had seen her in the bar. He just hadn't wanted to think about it.

Rose began to stir under the Doctor's gentle touch and even though he knew that he should stop, he didn't. He couldn't.

Moving his hand down her body and gently parting her thighs, he slowly slipped two long fingers between her damp warm folds, and began to stroke her there as Rose opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled a lazy smile, relaxing under his touch.

The Doctor scarcely dared to blink, wanting so much to remember every moment of this precious time with her. She parted her lips and a soft sigh escaped her, and for a moment she allowed her eyes to flutter closed, but then she looked at him again, meeting his steady gaze with her own.

She was warm, wet and slippery under his fingers. He sought and found her clitoris, and watched her bite her lower lip when he did. He stroked her softly, gently, his fingers circled the hardening pearl hidden between velvet folds, then he rubbed across it once, twice. Soon helpless, Rose lifted her hips, arched her body off the bed and into his touch, crying out as she broke in orgasm.

A little while later she stared back at him, her breath unsteady, her heart racing. He slipped his hand from her center and licked his fingers as she watched him with wide and fascinated eyes.

"What…" Rose took a breath. "What do I taste like?"

He hesitated, contemplated the question, but he could not find the words, he wasn't even sure they existed. And so, silently he reached out and traced one finger around her lips.

Rose licked her lips, and then the Doctor slowly pushed a finger into her mouth. She gently sucked the taste of herself from his finger as he watched her. When she was done he removed his finger from her mouth and stared at her, losing himself in some kind of wonder.

He reached out and brushed a lock of her blonde hair from her cheek. "How am I ever going to be able to leave you?"

"Don't," she said simply, as if it really was that easy. "Stay with me."

"You know I can't."

"Then let me come with you." She watched as the light in his eyes dimmed a little, and it hurt her more than she wanted to admit.

"You can't."

She hated herself for asking, but she asked all the same. "Why can't I?"

The Doctor touched her face, tried to make her understand. "Rose, you're so young, and I'm…"

She reached out with one hand, her fingers touching his lips, silencing him. "Beautiful," she whispered.

The Doctor took hold of her hand and looking at her with dark eyes he pressed a slow kiss to her wrist. Feeling the sudden quickening chase of her pulse he let go of her hand and moved to cover her body with his, his lips trailing fire-hot kisses to her throat as he claimed his rightful place between her legs.

"Oh, Rose." His voice at her ear made her shiver against him, as want and need, and desire for him rushed through her body. "You have no idea how much I want you."

Feeling the Doctor's erection urgent against her belly, Rose wrapped her legs around his hips. "Take me with you, and you can make love to me every night," she whispered.

He groaned as he moved closer, the head of his cock nudging just an inch or two inside her slick, wet, center. He wanted to push deeper but somehow he found the strength to wait. His eyes met hers and he grinned. "Only, every night?"

Rose twisted under him, frustrated at his refusal to take her seriously. "Fine," she said, hoping that she at least sounded as if she didn't care. "I get it. You don't want me to come."

The Doctor gently grazed his teeth along the curve of her shoulder, while one of his hands stroked distracting circles to the warm skin of her stomach. "Oh I want you to come, Rose. I want you to _come_ repeatedly."

Rose took a breath. "That… that's not what I meant."

"But it's what I meant." He moved slightly, his lips ghosting a soft kiss to one nipple before he looked up and met her eyes again.

Rose stared back at him and licked her lips. "You're insatiable."

His eyes darkened to almost black, and with one desperate thrust he was buried deep inside her. "And don't you just love it?"


	9. I'm not lonley I've got everything I ne

**Chapter Nine : I'm not lonely. I've got everything I need right here**

The Doctor felt inordinately well rested, and after a seconds consideration he came to the somewhat surprising conclusion that he had fallen asleep. He stretched his body and grinned to himself, still a little reluctant to leave behind the drowsy sensation that wrapped him in warmth. Opening his eyes he found that pillows propped him up behind his back. He vaguely recalled the rest of the bedding having been kicked away during a particularly vigorous, pleasurable, and deeply satisfying bout of lovemaking. The decadent memory made him grin from ear to ear.

"You snore."

He turned his head to the side and looked at Rose. She was sitting next to him on the bed, holding a drink in her hands and wearing his leather jacket. He, on the other hand was naked as the day that he was loomed.

"An' you scream," he countered.

Rose bit back a grin. "Only with you."

His smile grew gentle under her watchfulness. "How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour." Rose glanced at her drink, swaying the tumbler a little so that the ice hit the sides of the glass, looking back up she edged a little closer to him. "It was too long."

His smile became broad again as he beamed at her and reached out to cup her face with his hand. "Don't often sleep, me, an' when I do…" He let his hand fall back to the soft pillows and sighed. "Dreams. Nightmares really, I s'pose." He looked back at her, and seeing her concern he tried to make light of his admission. "But that hour, that was a fantastic hour." He grinned at her. "Not as fantastic as the hour before it, though."

She smiled at him, even blushed a little, but she refused to let him sidestep. "What sort of nightmares?"

The Doctor's smile faded and he closed his eyes for a second. Confession was good for the soul, he reminded himself, and what he felt for Rose was… well, it was as close to faith as he had ever known. He opened his eyes, looked at Rose and smiled a little. If he believed in anything, he believed in her.

"I was a soldier once," he told her quietly. "What I saw, what… I did… I carry it with me. I'll always carry it with me." He glanced away and his eyes darkened, memories stirring in his hearts. "My people… they're dead."

"I…" she stopped short, not sure what to say. "What do you mean, _your people_?" she asked gently.

He looked back at her. "My family. My friends. Everyone. They died in the war. There's just me now." His voice fell into a whisper of acceptance for things he could not change. "I'm alone."

Rose's brow furrowed in consideration, and the Doctor realised too late that it had been the word _war_ that had left her so troubled.

"Where… where exactly are you from?"

He felt his hearts miss a beat as he thought of his home. "Gallifrey."

"I don't know where that is." Rose admitted quietly, and smiled ruefully. "Guess I should have stayed on at school, eh?"

He looked at her. "It's a long way from here. Somewhere I can never go back to."

She set her drink down onto the bedside cabinet and glanced at him. "I think I've got an atlas somewhere." She made to leave the bed. "You can show me where Gallifrey is."

The Doctor captured her hand in his, stopping her. "I can't." His fingers threaded through Rose's. "It… it won't be there. It doesn't exist any more."

Rose hesitated then nodded her head, accepting what he had told her. She looked at her hand, held so gently in his, then pushed her hair back behind her ear and returned her attention to the Doctor. "You…" She licked her lips and began again. "You're not alone though. You have me."

"For now," he said quietly.

Rose shook her head. "Forever."

The Doctor let Rose's whispered assurance hang on the air between them, and for a while they were both silent. He knew full well that _forever _was a promise that Rose could never realise. But he wanted to believe in it, if only for a little while.

Rose contemplated him for a moment. "I'm gonna travel one day."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head. "I mean, there's got to be more than this."

"More than what?"

"These four walls. This place. My job," Rose explained then glanced away for a moment. "There's a whole world out there an' I wanna see it – some of it at least."

The Doctor placed his hand on her thigh and stroked her warm skin, contentment washing through his blood. "You will."

"Yeah," she said quietly, but he saw uncertainty flicker in her eyes.

"Rose?"

She stared back at him. "You're not from around here – you don't know what it's like."

"So tell me."

She took a breath for courage. "Most of the girls I went to school with, they're in dead end jobs, or chained to the kitchen sink with a baby on the way." She avoided his gaze for a moment. "Their blokes… you don't see them for dust. And even if they do stick around, they're pretty useless."

The Doctor looked at her, seeing her vulnerability, her insecurities and he understood. First she had told him her dreams, the life she thought she could not have. And now she had told him her fears, the life she thought she could not escape.

"That's not going to happen to you." There was a certainty in his voice that he couldn't hide from her.

She frowned a little. "You don't know that."

"It won't happen to you, because you're different."

"Different, how?"

The Doctor leant forward, taking Rose's face into his hands so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes. "You're fantastic." He let his hands fall from her face and he settled back against the pillows, looking at her.

She tried and failed to control her smile. "You're just saying that to get into my knickers." She laughed and pushed a hand through her hair. "Oops – I'm not wearing any knickers."

The Doctor's eyes darkened as he looked at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You're going to be the death of me, do you know that?"

Rose positively beamed, then reached across to retrieve her drink, taking a sip as she watched him from under her eyelashes. She decided that she liked the way he looked at her. She liked it very much indeed.

Moving with purpose, she straddled him, settling herself so that his already hardening cock was nestled directly at the entrance to her core. "You complaining?"

Not waiting for an answer, she closed her eyes for a second and rocked against him, hearing him groan in pleasure as he pushed up into her slick warmth. Her eyes opened and she stared back at him as he moved.

His hands found her hips, tugging her firmly against him as his cock filled her, stretched her. "Does it feel like I'm complaining?"

Rose did not answer, couldn't answer. She felt him thicken inside her and pleasure rippled through her body. She licked her lips and swallowed hard, but all the while she held his gaze with her own.

The Doctor's eyes drifted from Rose's to the glass she held in her hand. "What are you drinking?"

She took a steadying breath. "Brandy. Mum got a bottle last Christmas."

"You shouldn't be drinking."

She couldn't help but smile. "Most blokes would be trying to get me drunk."

He took the glass from her. "I'm not most blokes."

"No," Rose whispered in quiet agreement. "You're not."

He lifted the glass to his lips and drained it, leaving only the ice, then he set the tumbler down on the bedside cabinet and looked back at Rose. "Alcohol dulls your senses, slows down your reactions, and I want you to know exactly what I'm doing to you, every single second."

"What are you going to do to me?" There was no doubt, no fear, and no uncertainty in her question. She trusted him completely.

The Doctor sat up, slipped the leather jacket from Rose's shoulder and cast it to the floor. With dark and passionate eyes he drank in her every curve, until finally he met her eyes again and smiled a smile that sent a shiver of want through Rose's skin.

"Nothing that you won't like."


	10. Well, Jones, at least you haven't forgot

**Chapter Ten : Well, Jones, at least you haven't forgotten how to show a lady a good time**

With a dark and wicked smile the Doctor pulled Rose tight against him, distracting her with a slow kiss to the hollow at the base of her throat that made her close her eyes and whimper. Before she even realised what his intention was he rolled her over so that he had the advantage, and she was caught beneath him. He lifted his weight off her slightly, his eyes drinking her in. Then he moved quickly, pulling himself out of her wet warmth and leaving the bed as she made a strangled noise of protest. His hands moved to the back of her knees and he dragged her to the edge of the bed as he stood over her, his eyes dark with blatant desire.

Rose stared back at him, licked her lips but did not look away, willing to play whatever game he had in mind.

The Doctor glanced to the glass tumbler that sat on the cabinet next to the bed, scooped out one of the ice cubes and leant over Rose. Silent, he stroked the ice like a cold kiss across her lips and down her throat, watching intently as the ice water trickled from his fingers and onto her warm skin. He followed the line of her collarbone and his eyes darkened; fascinated by the droplets of water pooled there and the way Rose trembled under him. He moved closer, his mouth teasing, and carefully he lapped up the water, smiling against the fluttering pulse that beat so wildly beneath her skin.

He drew back, watching her reactions, never wanting to forget the way she looked. He trailed the ice cube to her breasts and circled one nipple with agonising slowness, watching it react to the cold; hardening into a tight and aching peak.

When Rose began to whimper from the torment, he came close against her again, taking her other nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, first gentle then voracious. He flicked her nipple with the tip of his tongue, then dragged it between his teeth and gently nipped at it before drawing it deep into his mouth and sucking at her breast with a barely contained hunger. And all the while that he suckled so ardently at her breast he trailed what was left of the quickly melting ice down her body, tracing chilling lines across her stomach.

Rose moaned and arched under him, her hands fisting into the bed sheets. Her breath caught in her throat and she cried out as the Doctor's cool fingertips smeared the trickles of water across her skin.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, he drew back from her and gazed down at her beneath him. Her lips were full, her eyes cloudy and her body was aching to be taken by him. She was a vision, a fallen angel and he desired her now more than ever.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, his voice like rich soft velvet. He would stop this now if she was even the slightest bit unsure of moving the game forward.

Rose's eyes fluttered open to stare back at him and she hesitated, a little lost in his gaze. "Yeah," she whispered and took an unsteady breath. "I trust you."

He held her gaze and drew in a slow breath. "Turn over."

Rose said nothing, instead she did as he had asked and turned over, shifting onto her hands and knees. She felt him move behind her, positioning himself so that he was close against her. His hands stroked down her back, smoothed over her bum then moved across her stomach and up to her breasts, which he cupped tightly, before pulling her up and against him. She could feel his cock, hard and throbbing between her legs, and frustrated with wanting him inside her she whimpered, trying to move her body so that he would slide into her, but he held her firmly in place, denying her.

"I can smell you," he whispered into her ear. "You're so ready." He trailed one hand down her body and slid one long finger inside her. "So wet," he said approvingly and stroked soft circles around her clitoris. "So turned on."

"Doctor, please..." Her head lolled forward. She could feel herself soaking his hand as he touched her. "_Please_."

"Tell me what you want," he said quietly as he pushed a second finger deep inside her. "Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do to you, Rose."

"Fuck me," she hissed through clenched teeth, her body screaming in frustration. "I want you to fuck me. I want it fast and hard and deep. Doctor… _please_, I want you inside me so much."

The Doctor slid his fingers out from her core, returning a moment later, but this time he was holding the remaining ice cubes.

"You still okay with this?"

Rose nodded wordlessly as the Doctor slowly eased her back down so that she was again on her hands and knees. He leant in close and kissed her shoulder, his teeth gently grazing the skin as she trembled in anticipation, and then without another word he spread her legs further apart, stroked the ice over her clitoris and pushed the melting ice cubes inside her.

Rose had only a second to catch her breath from the sudden burn of cold when she felt the Doctor move forward and push his cock up into her, filling her and stretching her even more than he had done before.

Her body shook as his cold fingers found her clit, circling it as he began to set his pace inside her, pulling out and pushing in, and all the while the ice moved and melted.

The fierce cold that was held within her was almost painful, stinging like ice needles, but each increasingly wild and possessive thrust into her that the Doctor made seemed to dull the sting a little more. And soon all Rose was aware of was her bodies heightened sensations.

He took her exactly as she had asked him too, hard and fast and deep. He drove into her with an increasing fierceness. He slammed his cock inside her with a brutality that she had only ever dreamed of, and as he did so Rose cried out words of filth and encouragement. She did not know how long it went on for; only that she did not want it to end. Not ever. This was bliss in its truest definition, and she wanted it to burn like a fire through every atom of her body.

Rose could feel the Doctor's cock harden and thicken inside her, the cool drizzle of ice water trickle from her at each withdrawal, and the tightening knot that was forming in the pit of her stomach. She was close, so damn close, and the Doctor seemed to instinctively know that she would not last much longer as he quickly changed his pace. His movements becoming even wilder, more erratic, and his busy fingers at her clit became increasingly fevered in their desire to push her over the edge.

"You're mine," the Doctor told her possessively, and with that Rose broke apart, and the Doctor's fingers brought her to a shattering orgasm that rushed fire through her body. A heartbeat later she cried out his name as she felt his climax within her, his cock pulsing and jerking in her tightness, his seed filling her.

Later, and only half aware, she felt the Doctor ease himself out from her and turn her over onto her back. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily up at him.

The Doctor stared back at her as if she was all that existed, then he brushed his lips to her soft, warm skin and she arched up into him as he covered her body in a thousand unhurried kisses.

He kissed her face, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips and her throat. He kissed her shoulder, her breasts, her stomach and her hip. He took her small hands into his and kissed her wrists, palms and then each fingertip. He moved low on the bed and kissed the length of her legs, slid her thighs apart and kissed the soft warmth that led to her centre. And then, as Rose held her breath and gazed back at him spellbound, he slid his tongue deeply into her, tasting her sweetness, before he blew a cool breath against her sensitive clitoris and drew it into his mouth, gently sucking on it.

It was too much for Rose and she shattered beneath him, a second breathtaking orgasm sending her soaring rapidly up into the stars. When she drifted back she opened her eyes and found herself held safe in the circle of her lover's arms.

The Doctor gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Rose?" he whispered.

Sleepily she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of him. "Hmm?"

"Shower."

Rose opened her eyes and rolled out of his embrace. She shook her head, a pout forming at her lips. "No," she protested. "I want to wake up in the morning smelling of sex, an' you."

The Doctor's eyes darkened at Rose's confession, but there was a depth of sadness there he could not entirely conceal. "Shower," he repeated quietly as he left the bed, picked Rose up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.


	11. Come away oh human child, to the waters

**Chapter Eleven : Come away oh human child, to the waters and the wild  
**

Rose stepped into the shower, turned the water on and sighed contently as the warmth relaxed her body and she decided that maybe a shower wasn't such a bad idea after all. She glanced across the room to the Doctor who was busy rifling through the contents of the bathroom cupboard. Smiling happily she let her eyes drift slowly over his naked body, admiring his long legs, strong arms, broad shoulders and his perfectly biteable bum. The Doctor turned around, meeting Rose's gaze and she couldn't help but blush at having been caught ogling him.

"Just admiring the view," she told him with a flirty smile.

He shook his head a little and showed her the bottle in his hand. "Banana body wash."

Rose wrinkled her nose in consideration. "Bought that one a while back, never really tried it though."

The Doctor's mouth curved into a smile and he stepped into the shower next to Rose. "I like bananas," he said softly as he opened the bottle, poured out a generous amount of the golden-yellow liquid into the palm of his hand and set the bottle on the shower. He lifted his steel grey eyes to Rose. "Bananas are good."

Rose watched the water run down the Doctor's torso and licked her lips. Not quite brave enough to let her gaze drift lower she instead lifted her smoky eyes and met the steady contemplation of his gaze. In a heartbeat she felt butterflies fluttering full force in her stomach just from the way he looked at her.

"Convince me," she said quietly.

The Doctor's eyes darkened from silver steel to grey quartz. "Turn around."

Rose shot him a smile and turned her back to him so that she faced the white tiles. She bit her bottom lip and held her breath, losing herself for a moment in the anticipation of his touch. When it came, cool fingers fell from the line of her shoulders and lazily drifted down her back. A shaky breath escaped her parted lips. She could feel the silken glide of the body wash, the scattering fall of warm water and the sweet scent of banana, but more than anything she was aware of the Doctor's caress against her skin.

"Doctor…" She took a breath and began again, hoping to steady her voice a little. "You're supposed to use a sponge or a body mop with that stuff, you know? I have one over…"

The Doctor leant in close, his hands moving to glide across Rose's stomach. "You objecting to me doing this with my hands?" he asked her quietly.

The sound of the Doctor's voice at her ear caused the butterflies in Rose's stomach to sweep through her entire body and she felt herself tremble. "No," she whispered.

"Good." His breath was warm against her throat and she could sense his smile. "Because I want to touch you, Rose." As he spoke he drew her close against him and Rose felt the hardness of his erection pressing against the curve of her bum.

Rose kept silent as the Doctor's hands moved languidly from her stomach to her hips and then up to her breasts. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations of his lazy touch, the warm water, and the rising heat that was pooling within her.

He kissed the pulse point at the base of her throat. "Turn around, Rose."

His voice was a velvet seduction and she did not even think to refuse him, instead she turned to face him, willing and yielding. She stared at him, watched the warm water from the shower course down his face, throat and body. She had never seen anything more beautiful.

He reached out and touched her face, his fingers brushing the line of her jaw and even as he smiled she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Doctor…"

He pressed her against the shower wall and kissed her softly, stealing her heart and breaking it with the sweetness of his kiss as his hands painted golden streaks across her skin.

His kiss became darker, more demanding and Rose could feel the barely controlled hunger behind it. She slipped a hand up to the nape of his neck, raking her fingers through his short, dark hair. With a soft sigh she opened her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss and the Doctor took full advantage of her sweetness, his tongue moving into her mouth to taste her.

As he kissed her he stroked her body, a hand moved to cup one breast, his thumb gently brushing across the nipple until Rose mewed with want as desire rushed through her blood. She broke free of his kiss and trembling she leant back against the tiles. She attempted to steady her breath and held the Doctor's hooded gaze as he watched her intently, his eyes dark with promised passion.

He moved closer, one hand cupped her face gently, his thumb stroking across the apple of her cheek as she stared wordlessly back at him. The fingertips of his other hand touched her stomach then drifted lower. Rose's breath caught and for a moment she closed her eyes as she felt the Doctor's long fingers stroke against her. She opened her eyes and stared back at him, arching desperately into his touch as he began to softly, slowly, stroke her clitoris.

Her breath catching in her throat she put her hands on his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin as she gave herself up to his quickening touch. Darts of fire shot through her blood as his fingers brought her to the brink of insanity. She threw her head back when he thrust two fingers inside her, and then a third to push her over the edge. With the Doctor's fingers deep inside her, stroking and pushing, she felt her orgasm rush through her body at a startling pace. Her body shook and her hold at his shoulders tightened as she cried out and came hard against him.

It took her a little while to come back from the heights he had sent her flying to, but when she opened her eyes again she saw his smile and knew that she was home. Her heart still racing, she stared at the Doctor, watching as he licked the taste of her from his fingers.

A debauched smile found her lips. "You just like watching me come," she told him breathlessly.

He grinned back at her. "Yeah, I do," he admitted, his eyes still dark. He turned the shower off and because he couldn't help himself he brushed her cheek with the back of his hand and stole a kiss from her lips. Rose's hands moved from his shoulders and she tried to deepen the kiss, but the Doctor drew back from her.

She stared back at him for a moment, her fingers trailing down his chest, his stomach, feeling his muscles tense under their exploration. A wicked smile danced at the corner of her mouth.

"You like to watch?" she whispered on the air between them, her smile seductive as she lowered herself to her knees in front of him. "Watch this."

The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off her as she wrapped her hand around his straining erection, stroking him with an agonisingly slow pace. He tried to think, but his mind was reeling at the intimacy of her touch. His hands moved to tenderly cup her face and she looked up at him, aware that she had his full attention.

She lowered her gaze and smiled again, blowing a soft, warm breath to the head of his cock before she poked the tip of her tongue into the slit where beads of his pre-cum glistened.

"Rose!" he cried out her name, and his entire body tensed as he felt himself thicken and pulse in her hand. "_Rose_…" This time her name was no more than a whisper.

The Doctor closed his eyes, hissed in a breath, pushed his fingers into the softness of Rose's blonde hair and trembled as he felt her take his cock into the warmth of her mouth.

tbc


	12. Destiny has a way of just working itself

**Chapter Twelve : Destiny has a way of just working itself out**

Rose slowly slid the Doctor's cock into her mouth, not sure how far she could take him. When she felt him bump the back of her throat she drew back, took his shaft into one hand and stroked his length as she settled the attentions of her mouth at the head of his cock.

She sucked on him softly, swirling her tongue in exploration and feeling him pulse in her fist as she increased the pressure of her mouth around him. After a while she tasted droplets of his pre cum in her mouth and she pulled back a little then released him from her mouth completely and concentrated on licking up the sweet, sticky honey that he was feeding her. After a minute or two she gave a content sigh, slid him back into her mouth again and, letting her hand fall away entirely, she took him deeper than before.

She ran her fingers up the Doctor's thighs, feeling the tension held tight within him. Slipping her hands behind him to cup his bum and hold him closer, she gave a sigh of satisfaction and quickened the pace of her exploring tongue.

She heard a dark growl break the heavy silence that had fallen between them, and she could not help but look up. When she did, she found that the Doctor was watching her efforts with a depth of attention that made her believe that they were all that existed; all that ever was or ever could be.

Holding his gaze, she marvelled as the Doctor's eyes flashed with darts of silver even as they turned to almost black, and Rose thought for a moment that she was staring into the mysteries of a star-strewn universe. Spellbound, she lost herself in the promise of forever that she could see shining bright in his eyes.

Moving her head back and forth she felt him harden further as her tongue played against his broadening length. The Doctor's hold on her head was still gentle, but she could feel the effort it was taking for him not to thrust deeper into her mouth. And knowing that he was trying so hard to control his actions only served to fuel her desire to make him come undone.

Rose relaxed her mouth and slid him deeper inside, only stopping when he again hit the back of her throat. She withdrew, then repeated the action several more times and each time the Doctor made a strangled gasp of helplessness that sent a fire of want rushing through Rose.

Soon the Doctor was breathing raggedly, unconsciously moving his hips forward, silently urging Rose to take more of him even as he struggled to control his own increasing desire.

"Rose…"

She drew back a little and looked up at him with passion-darkened eyes, holding his gaze as she tasted a renewed burst of sweetness on her tongue.

Above her the Doctor let out a torn breath and Rose felt him pulse in her mouth as he fisted his hands into the softness of her hair.

"Rose, please… close… I can't… I…" He drew in a breath. "Close…"

Her prize in sight, Rose had no intention of stopping. And in truth she found the Doctor's state of helplessness an incredibly erotic turn on.

She pulled back slowly and settled her mouths attention on the head of the Doctor's cock, sucking and lapping and teasing until finally she heard his harsh cry of completion. Her hand came back to hold him still as he came hard, filling her mouth in spurts as she hungrily swallowed his warm cum. When he was finally spent, she let his cock slip from her mouth with a soft, wet sound and looked up at him as she licked her lips.

He was breathing heavily but his attention was fixed on her. Gently he helped her to her feet and cupped her face with one hand, his thumb softly stroking the apple of her cheek.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know," she said quietly and smiled a little as she leant her face into his touch. "But I wanted to." She bit her bottom lip and stared at him for a second. "Was it… was it okay? I mean… I've never… that was sort of the first time I've…" she let her words drift and her gaze fall.

"Rose?" he whispered her name softly on the air between them.

Slowly she lifted her eyes back up to stare into the Doctors. "Yeah?"

"It was fantastic. You were fantastic." He leant in and kissed her softly, tasting his own flavour mixed with hers. Pulling back slowly, he smiled broadly at her. "Absolutely fantastic." His grin grew wider still. "An' you know what?" Rose shook her head. "So was I."

Laughing, Rose wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go.

~oOo~

Wrapped up in a fluffy white towel, Rose walked into her room and found that the Doctor had put fresh bedding on her bed. Lifting a curious eyebrow, she smiled at him as he picked up the bundle of crumpled sheets from the floor.

"You changed the bedding," she said in surprise.

The Doctor gave a smile. "Nothing wrong with clean sheets," he dismissed. "I'll just put these ones in the washing machine."

"I wouldn't have taken you for the domestic type," Rose teased.

"Oh, I have my moments."

Rose beamed at him, rather approving of the way he looked with a towel wrapped around his hips. She walked across to the bed. "Yeah, I noticed." She turned back the fresh bedding then glanced at him, her fingers moving to the edge of the towel she had wrapped around her body.

"You normally sleep naked?"

The question surprised her and she frowned a little, then shook her head. "No, but…"

"So, what do you wear?"

Her frown increased. "Pyjamas," she said reluctantly.

"Then put them on."

"But…"

"But what?"

"They're not… sexy."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'll put this lot in the machine while you change into your pyjamas," he said. There was no room for argument in his voice and he headed out of the bedroom before Rose could protest further.

When the Doctor returned a couple of minutes later, he found Rose standing in front of her mirror brushing her hair smooth. Seeing the Doctor's reflection in the mirror, she set down her hairbrush and turned to face him.

"Satisfied?"

His eyes trailed over the brushed cotton pyjamas she was wearing; they were pink with yellow stars. He approached her slowly, almost predatorily. "Thought you said they weren't sexy?"

She smiled as he took her into his arms. "Don't tease."

"I'm not," he said and touched her cheek. "Maybe it's because you're the one who's wearing them?" He kissed her, tasting the mint of her toothpaste, then drew back a little. "You ready for bed?"

With a smile, Rose let the fingers of one hand fall to the towel the Doctor had wrapped around his hips. "I am if you are."

The Doctor's hand closed over Rose's, stopping her clever fingers. "I meant _alone_," he said. "You need to sleep."

"I can _sleep_ with you."

He hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "Rose, if I get back into bed with you…" his eyes drifted over her body. "I'll make love to you again."

She tilted her head and tried to control her smile. "An' that would be so terrible, why exactly?"

"Rose…"

She edged her body a little closer to his. "You saying you can't keep your hands off me?" she asked, her tongue flicking to the corner of her mouth.

The Doctor's resolve not to touch her again began to weaken. "Sort of, yeah." His hand slipped under her pyjama top and his fingertips brushed against the swell of one breast. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?"

"Oh I think I do." She cupped him through the towel he wore and he pushed into her hand, a groan escaping his lips. Rose beamed as she felt him harden against her touch. "You just don't stop, do you? You're like the Duracell Bunny."

The Doctor frowned slightly, not quite understanding the reference. "Is that a good thing?"

Her smile turned into laugher. "It's bloody fantastic," she told him.

His expression took on no small degree of smugness at her evaluation of his sexual prowess. "That's okay then."

Her smile drifted a little as she stared back at him and for a moment they were both silent. "Do you do this with all the girls you pick up?" The question was spoken softly between them and the Doctor sensed that his answer was more important to Rose than she was willing to admit.

"You picked me up," he corrected. "You brought me back here."

"Well," she conceded with a smile, "I suppose it was a mutual thing."

"Maybe it was meant to be?" he said before he could stop himself.

"Written in the stars?" she teased.

He held her gaze. "If you like."

"Like destiny?"

He hesitated; these were dangerous waters and he knew it. "If you believe in that sort of thing."

She stared back at him. "An' you don't?"

"Not so much."

"Oh." She glanced away from him for a moment, hiding her heart.

"Rose…"

She returned her attention to him. "You didn't answer my question."

He let out a breath. "What question?"

"Do you do this with other girls?"

"What makes you think there have been other girls?"

"Oh let me think… older man, sexy as hell, tall, dark, and mysterious. You must be fighting them off. And the sex… you know just what to do to make me…"

"Maybe I read a lot?" he interrupted.

"You must have read a fair few books, what with you being so old."

"Old?" The Doctor sounded affronted.

"Well you were the one who said you were nine hundred," she reminded him.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, well it's more of a ball park figure… give or take a few years."

She laughed. "So what do you do to stay so sexy and virile? Drink the blood of virgins and moisturise three times a day?"

The Doctor brushed a lock of Rose's hair behind her ear. "I run a lot."

She stared at him while she found the courage to speak, the mood between them changing. "Tomorrow, I'm telling Mickey."

"Telling him what?"

"That it's over. That I've met someone else."

"You sure you want to do that?"

She met his gaze. "You saying that I shouldn't?"

"Rose…"

"I want to be with you, Doctor. I thought that's what you wanted too."

He glanced away. "It's not that simple."

"It is if you want it to be," she told him quietly, then hesitated. "I thought…" She stopped and shook her head. "Guess I got it wrong."

He looked at her. "The time's not right for us."

Rose pulled herself out of his arms, putting distance between them. "Oh, suddenly I'm too young?" She couldn't hide the anger that carried in her voice as she stared back at him.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant that time is not a straight line." He saw the storm in her eyes and he tried again. "It's… complicated."

"Then I'll make it easy for you, shall I? Let you off the hook? This was a one-night stand, that's all. Tomorrow you'll be off travelling again, an' I… well I guess Mickey deserves a shit load of make up sex, doesn't he?"

The Doctor was unprepared for the hostility that moved through him at Rose's words. It was as though a fire had been set alight between them, and suddenly he was aflame with rage and lust. The thought of Rose with another man, the thought of someone else – anyone else – touching her, was too much to bear. Anger and uncontrolled desire boiled in his blood. He pushed Rose back against the wall, his breath was hot at her throat, his eyes dark and his erection hard as his body moved against hers.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, her own body burning with a need that matched his, an almost primeval hunger and desire. The Doctor growled as she pressed her body close to his, willing him on.

His hands moved to her hips and he dragged her tight against him. "Rose…"

A rush of heat shot through her at the way he said her name. "This doesn't feel complicated, Doctor." She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of him. "Feels… fantastic."

He lowered his lips to her throat and kissed her, his teeth grazing her warm skin. "Your mother is going to hate me."

She caught her breath and gazed back at him, her heart was beating so fast she thought that it might explode. "Oh yeah, she's so gonna kill you."

He lifted her up into his arms. "You're worth losing a life over."

She held him tightly and brushed her lips to the roughened skin of his cheek. "Now do you believe in destiny?"

He set her down gently on her bed, his body hovering above hers. "I'm coming around to the idea." He claimed her lips in a soft, slow kiss, then he drew back to look into her wide eyes as he moved to lie alongside her. "Rose," he began quietly, "the other girls…"

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter."

"There are no other girls. There's just you. That okay?"

Rose held her breath as she felt tears of happiness prick at her eyes. She blinked them away and, smiling, she settled into the safety of his arms. "I'm coming around to the idea," she whispered.

"Sleep," he told her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't want to."

"Yeah, you do."

She closed her eyes. "I'm not even tired."

"Yeah, you are."

"You think you know everything," she murmured.

"Not _everything_."

She smiled then yawned and settled herself closer to him, already falling asleep. "Love you," she whispered.

The words touched the Doctor's hearts and it was all he could do to stop himself from waking her.

"Sweet dreams, Rose Tyler."

Rose wondered briefly how it was he knew her last name, as she was sure she had not yet told him, but then before she could ask him, she drifted at long last into dreams.

The Doctor stared at Rose, knowing that she was finally asleep. "I love you too."

He closed his eyes as love and loss tore through his hearts. He knew that he had to fix this. He had to repair the damage that he had done to the timelines, and there was just one way to do that.

Rose, his fantastic Rose… she had to forget.

tbc


	13. I think I know what my unfinished busine

**Chapter Thirteen: I think I know what my unfinished business is**

The Doctor stood at the side of Rose's bed, watching her sleep. He was dressed and ready to leave, but he still hesitated; reluctant to walk away from the happiness he had found. His hearts were heavy with the loss that was to come and the more he looked at Rose, held in the contentment of her dreams, the more he wished that he could remain with her. However, some things really were impossible, even for him.

Leaving Rose was one of the hardest things that he had ever had to do, but he knew that it was the only way to protect the timelines. He was not meant to be part of Rose's life right now. The time they had spent together had been precious, but it had also been borrowed, stolen even, and now he had no choice but to set things right, however much it hurt him to do so. Even now the sunlight of a new day was edging its way into the room through the thin curtains that covered the windows, a gentle reminder that he had stayed too long.

Rose moved in her sleep and the Doctor watched her lips curve into a soft smile that he knew he would never forget. Gently, so as not to wake her, he sat on the bed and brushed a stray lock of her blonde hair from her cheek.

He knew that he could not remove Rose's memories of the previous night, they were part of her, they would always be there, but he could bury them. They were only a few hours old, so they were still to all intents and purposes 'surface memory'. All he had to do was push them deeper… and let them fade. Once that was done Rose would not remember anything of the time that they had spent together. It was the only way.

Before he could change his mind he reached into the pocket of his jacket and withdrew his sonic screwdriver. Slowly, methodically, he changed the settings, closed his eyes for a moment then let out a breath and turned to look at Rose.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, as he leant in close and pressed his lips to hers before drawing back and placing the tip of the sonic screwdriver against Rose's temple.

His eyes shone with regret as he moved his finger against the barrel of the device and sent a low sonic impulse into her brain. The blue glow and the hummingbird-like noise lasted only a few moments, but it was enough. Silently the Doctor slipped the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket and got to his feet, moving away from the bed.

At the door to the room he stopped, hesitated, but he did not look back, could not look back, instead he straightened his shoulders headed out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

~oOo~

The streets were almost deserted as the Doctor walked through the city in the encroaching early morning sunlight. He found himself welcoming the solitude and the silence that had so graciously wrapped itself around him. His hands were pushed deep inside the pockets of his leather jacket, his head was bowed and only the pavement knew of the sorrows that shone in his eyes.

Eventually he neared the bar where he had met Rose the night before, but in his reluctance to remember, he did not look up; knowing that it would be better if he forgot too. His hearts heavy, he walked past the locked doors with his eyes still downcast and he paid no mind to the name of the bar. The name that the night before, even without him realising, had called to him through the rain and the darkness – Bad Wolf.

He crossed the road and at last lifted his head, seeing the TARDIS ahead of him. He stopped walking and stood like a broken man at a crossroad. His hearts missed a beat as the urge to run coursed through his blood like fire. And it terrified him because it was the urge to turn around and run _back_. Leaving Rose was killing him, and all he wanted to do was to go back to her, return her memories to her, live a life with her, give her the universe and to hell with the timelines, but…

Closing his eyes he covered his face with his hands, calling upon all his strength. Impossible. Some things were impossible. And this… _this _was the most impossible of all.

Defeated, he let his hands fall back to his side and he took a step forward, then another and another. He slid the key into the lock, pushed the TARDIS door open, stepped inside and closed the door behind him, shutting the world out. Turning, he slwoly made his way up the ramp to the console table, his fingertips drifting hesitantly over the controls.

"Why did you do it?" he asked quietly. "Why did you bring me here?" He turned around expectantly, waiting for a response that did not come. "Why?" he implored, his voice a little louder this time, his pain a little closer to the surface. "To show me what I can never have?"

The soft, ever-constant hum of the TARDIS moved around him, beneath him, through him, and his pain eased as he finally understood. "No," he said softly. "Of course you didn't! That's stupid. Why would I think you did that?" A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth as he came to life, moving around the console, pulling levers and spinning dials with purpose. "I'm supposed to be a genius, no – correction – I _am_ a genius." He threw a switch and the console's central tower came to life. "You did it to show me what I _can_ have."

~oOo~

The Doctor watched as the movement of the consoles' central tower slowed then stopped. Its green lights dimmed slightly and he took a step back, trying to ignore the ghosts of his people as they mocked him for what he was about to do.

He was the Doctor. He never went back, never asked a second time. But times change. Rose deserved a second chance – and so did he. He needed a hand to hold, a person to run with, and a heart to love. He needed Rose.

He knew her dreams, and more than anything he wanted the chance to make them come true. There was so much he wanted to show her. People and planets and wonders that she could never have imagined, he would show her them all.

But there was no rush; they had all the time in the world. And that was why he would take things slower this time. Besides, he thought ruefully, declarations of eternal love would make absolutely no sense to her right now. Handholding was a good place to start – lots of handholding.

He smiled to himself as he set off toward the doors. He was in love with her, yes, no question about it, he was head over heels in love with her, and it was fantastic. And maybe, just maybe, if he was very lucky, one day she'd remember that she loved him too.

He opened the TARDIS door and looked out to where she stood. "By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time?" He stepped back, left the door open, and waited.

Rose smiled, no hesitation in her heart this time. She trusted the Doctor more than anyone she had ever met, she couldn't explain it, and she didn't understand it. But it was real and it had always been there, right from when he had first taken her hand and told her to run.

She kissed Mickey goodbye and turned to face the TARDIS, her smile even brighter than before.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor watched as Rose ran toward him and he was certain of one thing; whatever the future held for them, it was going to be fantastic.

~~The End~~


End file.
